Body Double
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: By chance, Sam thinks he sees Dean - or maybe a shifter - he's not really sure anymore.  - Set between S3 & S4 of Supernatural and 3 years after after Resident Evil: Degeneration.
1. Body Double

**Title**: Body Double  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: 044 - arrest  
><strong>CharacterPairing**: Leon S. Kennedy, Sam Winchester, mentions of Ruby and Dean Winchester.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 754  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T+  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: General emoing, angst, Wincest if you squint.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: By chance, Sam thinks he sees Dean - or maybe a shifter - he's not really sure anymore..  
><strong>Note<strong>: Leon's PB will always be Dawson's Creek!Jensen Ackles. Set between S3 & S4 of Supernatural and 3 years after after Resident Evil: Degeneration.

Since Dean's deal ran up and Sam had been alone, Sam didn't do a whole lot. He'd go out and buy a case of beer, down the whole thing on his own, and then try and find a case. Lately though he was more focused on the hunts, about how he could maybe try and pick up to keep fighting like his brother wanted him to. It was hard, and he moved gradually into it.

Of course, Ruby came around a lot more to try and help him get stronger while she preached sobriety on him. That wasn't going to happen though. Not in a million years and she had to get over it. Sam liked the feeling of not feeling, the numbness that helped him sleep through a night that wasn't riddled with dreams about Dean's death.

The first day he actually followed through and started a case in Washington D.C. was an interesting one though. He'd just gotten out of the Impala outside the house where the woman turned up dead in her own home. Sam knew what was going on; he'd looked up the article online beforehand and suspected a ghost. He was dressed to the nines – suit and tie all in place with his fake FBI badge in his pocket. It was all supposed to be simple: go in the house, look around the crime scene, and talk to the neighbors before swinging over to the family member who lived a mile or two away.

But things never went simple for Sam Winchester anymore.

Out of the house came a man with long light brown hair and dressed in civilian clothes that consisted of a brown bomber jacket, BDU pants, and a black tight fitting shirt. Their hair hung in their eyes, so Sam didn't catch a good look of his face.

Not until he moved down the sidewalk, nodding at Sam as he passed.

It was impossible. It was just…so impossible. From a glance it looked almost exactly like Dean. His chest tightened with anxiety and Sam completely forgot about looking at the crime scene, quickly following after the man. He couldn't not figure out what this was. Maybe it was a shifter that took Dean's form, but that didn't make sense. Sam wasn't even sure he was making sense, in truth.

Once he was close enough, Sam reached out to grab the man's shoulder and whipped him around. The man responded quickly, hand whipping around and grabbing Sam's wrist only to twist him around forcefully and push him against the nearest car parked on the side street. Sam wriggled and tried to get free, but damn the guy was strong.

"Why are you following me? You know I could have you arrested?"

Sam's eyes slipped shut as the man shoved him down when he tried getting up. Even his voice sounded like Dean's. He was going to start explaining himself, but couldn't. He just couldn't find the words.

"Are you gonna answer me?" Sam heard a huff of irritation and the grip on his wrist loosened, as did the weight of the hand that was on his back and pressing him against the car. "What are you? NSA, CIA, FBI…?"

Once he could, Sam stood upright and turned around. The man had his arms crossed, hair still hanging in his eyes as he stood with a stern look on his face. His eyes glanced over the man and Sam found there were a few things off, a few things that just weren't Dean. There weren't any traces of freckles on his face from what he could see and the man's eyes were a hazel color. This wasn't Dean as much as the lookalike could've been…

"Sorry, uh," Sam started when he finally spoke, "I'm new. Agent Ford with the FBI. It's a closed crime scene and all and…"

The man raised a hand. "Don't worry about it. It's not the first time it's happened." He outstretched a hand towards Sam. "Leon Kennedy. Government agent but I'm not directly attached to any branch." Sam looked at his hand before shaking it. "Forewarning, there's not a whole lot in there," Leon nodded towards the house in question as he crossed his arms again. "I got a feeling something'll come out of it though."

"Hopefully," Sam said with a nod.

"I need to get back, but it was nice meeting you Ford."

"Sam. It's Sam."

"Sam Ford." Leon raised his brow a moment before giving a nod. "Good luck then Sam."


	2. Bang Bang

**Title**: Bang Bang  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: 232 - book  
><strong>CharacterPairing**: Leon S. Kennedy, Sam Winchester.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 294  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T+  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Minor violence, hurt!Leon.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sam's finishing up the case, but things go awry.  
><strong>Note<strong>: Leon's PB will always be Dawson's Creek!Jensen Ackles. Set between S3 & S4 of Supernatural and 3 years after after Resident Evil: Degeneration.

* * *

><p>Things went from bad to worse fast. Sam was attempting to take care of the spirit, but the only way was to burn a book. It didn't help that the spirit was protecting the book and the temporary fix of shooting it with shotgun shells wasn't helping at all. It was just making things worse, actually.<p>

He was hunkered down behind a table and only got up for a moment to fire off another round. Never did he expect to hear a shout and see it make contact with a person. The spirit must've disappeared before he fired and now it looked like there were civilians involved.

…Or not.

"Agent Ford!" a voice barked. Sam noticed the voice was attached to that same man he met two days prior that looked so much like Dean. He had a hand covering his shoulder and a pained look on his face. That's when things clicked and Sam realized he shot a government agent.

The ghost appeared behind Leon though and he shouted, "Duck!" Leon did just that with a confused look. Whether or not he saw the spirit was up in the air, but he hunched over. Sam spotted the book and said, "Stay right here. I can explain everything." He got a peeved look from the agent before darting over to the book, only to pull out a lighter and torch it as fast as he could.

As the book when up in flames, the ghost appeared in front of him for a short moment. It screamed before burning up into nothing. Sam dropped the book and let out a slightly relived breath as he heard Leon say, "What the hell…"

It looked like he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.


	3. He's No You

**Title**: He's No You  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: 039 - body  
><strong>CharacterPairing**: Leon S. Kennedy, Sam Winchester, mentions of Dean.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1052  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Hurt!Leon, wincest themes if you squint.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A patching-up and an offer.  
><strong>Note<strong>: Leon's PB will always be Dawson's Creek!Jensen Ackles. Set between S3 & S4 of Supernatural and 3 years after after Resident Evil: Degeneration.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of convincing Leon that he'd explain and that he shouldn't haul his ass to prison, Sam actually managed to get the agent out of the house and back to his motel room far before any of the local police caught on.<p>

Of course, there was the aspect of the shoulder wound he gave Leon accidently. That was on the top of Sam's to do list as soon as Leon had a seat on the end of the bed.

"Let me go grab the first aid kit," Sam mumbled while going into the bathroom. Truthfully, he just didn't want to be in the same room with the guy. He still looked so much like Dean and it hurt because then Sam would remember why Dean went to hell and the exact second that the hounds ripped into him. He took a moment to breathe and recompose himself before carrying the makeshift first aid kit that always got used when someone was hurt on a hunt.

Leon was still in the same spot, brown eyes watching carefully as Sam sat next to him. That was the only good thing – the man's eyes weren't like Dean. It made things a little better, but only slightly.

At the first moment of scissors, Leon held up a hand. "You're not cutting my shirt, Sam."

Sam stopped and watched as he pulled off his shirt carefully with one arm, the other staying still at his side as blood dripped down it. He did his best not to stare at Leon, but he'd found another difference – his body. Dean was never that muscular. Apparently, this guy probably worked out as much as he did. Sam had to mentally smack himself from the daze that was settling in and focused on the wound. He took a pair of tweezers from the little kit and made a face while he said, "This is gonna hurt probably."

"Just do it," he huffed, looking away as he leaned his hurt shoulder towards Sam. A look of remorse was on Sam's face before he started using the tweezers carefully, pulling out the bits of the shotgun round from Leon's shoulder. He thought to talk to him, maybe see if it would help him manage the pain better but…he actually seemed fine. Leaning forward though had him seeing the agent clamping down on his lower lip with a pained expression.

He cleared his throat, noticing he was almost done with it all and said, "When I burned that book, the thing that I was shooting at was killed. No one else'll get hurt there. Ever."

At first, Leon only grumbled; but Sam then noticed the grumble had words mixed in. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because…I put the spirit to rest," Sam told him, putting the tweezers down and picking up a bandage to cover the gape of a wound.

"And I guess there's more of an explanation to that?" This time, Leon looked at Sam suspiciously.

"Yeah," he said, trailing off as he carefully secured the bandage over the wound. "I kind of…take care of things like that. I'm not really with the FBI." He got up, a somewhat guilty expression on his face and hoping to hell that Leon wouldn't just arrest him on spot.

It really looked like he wasn't about to do that though. Sam watched with crossed arms as Leon shifted on the bed, leaning forward slightly and looking at the floor. His hair fell into his face and he went silent. Sam was worried for a second, wondering what was really going through his head until he finally asked, "So that was a…ghost?" Leon glanced up and for a second, Sam thought it looked like he believed him.

Sam gave him a careful nod, still watching his reactions. He didn't tense up or seem like he was going to freak out at all. He was just…calm, which was weird for Sam. He couldn't name many people that he met on the road that didn't freak-out at the mention of the supernatural being real. He cleared his throat and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He looked up at him again, an almost knowing look on his face. "I believe you. As much as I don't want to, I do. I've already seen a lot of crazy things like that in my life."

"Like what?" Now he was just flat out curious.

A moment passed as if Leon was thinking and he went on to say, "Zombies. Monsters that have mutated from a virus. I can't specifically say what though…"

Eyes widened and Sam almost brightened at this. Leon may not be Dean, but he sure as hell might've just been. And he wasn't looking for a replacement to his brother, no; but the man could fill the gap maybe. Just for a little while until he got him back or avenged his name. Plus, Sam could honestly say he was lonely on the road. Ruby came and went when she pleased and lately it was more going. "Do you think... Do you think maybe you'd want to help me out on a case? Just one."

"Hunting ghosts, you mean?"

"Yeah. It's a lot easier with a partner and I…lost mine." His eyes went to the floor as he flashed back to Dean's death again.

"Only one," Leon said. "I'm on call though around the clock should there be some sort of outbreak and I'll be gone at the drop of a hat."

…He didn't expect him to say yes so fast. Sam looked up, a little surprised with the agent and smiled faintly. "Of course." Hazel eyes looked over Leon's body again though and he found himself just a small bit flustered. "Uh, you want a shirt to borrow?" Seeing Leon nod had Sam turned around and digging through his bag in a flash; only to toss a clean button down his way. What he didn't tell Leon though was that the button down belonged to Dean once. Sam only had it because he kept most of Dean's things in the trunk of the Impala and needed another when his ripped when he tangled with a werewolf.

Shirt on and buttoned, Leon got to his feet with an expectant expression. "So, where do we start?"


End file.
